Silent Bells
by Noah Hunter
Summary: A retelling of episode 25 from L's point of view. Rated just to be safe.


(I do not own Death Note. Never will.)

**Okay. This isn't much. Just a retelling of episode 25. The only difference is it's from L's point of view and some of the dialogue is a bit different. I tried to get it as close as I could. Lol. Well, enjoi! **

**- - - - - - - - - **

The lights flickered on in the street below. It was raining. Again, I found myself staring at the monitors that were set up among the wall, entranced by the images moving around. And there I sat, hoping for some sort of sign that would put any theories I had at ease.

"Ryuzaki?" Light looked at me from the seat next to me. He seemed worried.

"Yes?" I asked him half-heartedly. My eyes still scanned the monitors. I had an idea of why he must be worried. He was suspected of being Kira, a mass murderer. If I had to put myself in Light's shoes, I would be devastated. Without really thinking about it, I took a sugar cube from it's bowl, displayed on the table, and put it into my mouth, savoring its warm sweet taste. "It's getting late Light-Kun. I would understand if you would like to get some rest."

Light shook his head. "No. I don't mind. Remember, I want to capture Kira as much as you do."

I could hear thunder growling outside the windows. "I see." Again, without pulling my eyes away from the monitors, I took another sugar cube and allowed it to melt in my mouth. I was aware that I had made a grave mistake.

I don't know what it was, but the next night I found myself standing on the rooftop. The cool rain fell from the heavens and drummed loudly around me. Yet, despite this dreary weather, I felt an odd calm wash over me. And I wondered--  
"Ryuzaki?"

Someone called my name. Or was it just the sound of the rampaging rain playing tricks on my ears. Again the voice called for me. I turned my gaze toward the portico, under which stood Light.

"What are you doing standing out in the rain?"

I leaned toward him, holding my hand up to my ear.

"Why are you standing out in the rain?"

Again I made the movement indicating that I could not hear him. With a look of shallow confusion, Light stepped into the rain and stopped beside me.

"Ryuzaki. What are you doing standing out in this rain. You're soaked." He looked concerned.

I turned my attention back to the distant sky. "Do you hear them?" I asked. I could tell that Light was confused by this out of place question.

"I--what?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Ryuzaki?"

"Bells." I said. "Maybe a funeral...or a wedding. The weather is favorable."

Light shook his head. His brown eyes studied me. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki. But I don't hear any bells ringing."

"Oh?" I sighed and smiled sadly. "That's too bad."

There was a moment where silence fell between us. And in this moment the heavy pounding of rain seemed to grow louder.

"We should really be getting inside." Light spoke. His voice was gentle, like that of a mother speaking to her child. I took one last glance at the dark sky and the drowning world around me. How much longer did I have? And in that brief moment I could feel my sopping clothes clinging to my entire body; could feel my unruly black hair plastered to my face. My heart was beating. I could see this place; could smell the rain. I could hear it--

Finally, under the shelter of the portico, I called for Watari to bring some towels. I handed one to Light before taking one for myself. Light took a seat on the topmost step leading up the portico and took to drying his hair. I stood off to the side watching him solemnly.

"Let me help you dry off." I walked down the steps and knelt at his feet. His shoes and socks had already been removed, being soaked from the rain.

"I've got it." Light protested awkwardly. But I insisted.

"It's what friends do." And I began to dry his feet with my unused towel, despite the water still dripping from my own body. However, Light was more aware of it than I was.

"Ryuzaki." He said softly, dabbing my forehead with his towel. "You're still wet."

"I'm sorry." was my reply. I shut my eyes and bowed my head. "I'm sad." I continued solemnly.  
"Hm?" Light tilted his head to one side, which I acknowledged.  
"You'll know why soon." I assured him.

- - - - - - - - -

In this world we find the obstacles we are forced to face are not always easy to pass. And sometimes we must make sacrifices in order to clear them. And sometimes we wonder...if it was worth it.

- - - - - - - - -

I hope that was okay. Thanks for reading.


End file.
